red_roguefandomcom-20200213-history
Menu
The Menu is the sole way to access your items, lore, and options in Red Rogue, and is accessed by pressing Space. Below are all the options available on the menu, and their descriptions. Buttons that read "(Same message.)" won't update the message, so the last message seen will remain displayed. Title Menu The Title Menu is the first menu screen visible in the game, and is available on the title screen when the game begins. * New Game: "Play a new game from the entrance to the Dungeons of Chaos." ** Action RPG: "Standard play mode. Preferable to those who like action role-playing games." ** Dogmatic: "Time will only move forward when you perform an action or hold a key. Preferable to those who like roguelikes." * Continue Game: "Resume a game you have left. The game will auto-save entering a new area. Play resumes only from the entrance to a level." Unclickable if there are no saved games. * Options: "Configure settings." ** Sound: "Toggle sound." *** SFX: (Same message.) **** Turn (On/Off): (Same message.) *** Music: (Same message.) **** Turn (On/Off): (Same message.) ** Fullscreen: "Toggle fullscreen. The flash player only allows use of the cursor keys and space when fullscreen in a browser." Unclickable if on a website that does not support fullscreen applications, and a different message will be printed. *** Turn (On/Off): (Same message.) ** RNG Seed: "Copying and setting the magic number that generates all of a single play's content." *** Copy RNG Seed: "Copies the RNG to the system clipboard as text." *** Set RNG Seed: "Set the current random seed value used to generate levels and content. Enter no value for a random seed value." **** (Seed/Enter Number): (Same message.) At this time you may enter any numbers or paste to set the seed. ** Reset Saved Data: "Erases all saved data. This cannot be undone." *** No: (Same message.) Unclickable. *** Yes: (Same message). * Credits: "Those involved with making the game." ** Aaron Steed - Code/Art/Design: "Opens a window to Aaron Steed's site - robotacid.com." ** Nathan Gallardo - Sound/Music: "Opens a window to Nathan Gallardo's site (where this game's OST is available)" ** Red Rogue Website: "Opens a window to redrogue.net, where the game can be downloaded." * (Version Number): '"Current version." ''Unclickable. Game Menu This is the menu that will appear if your press Space in-game. * '''Actions: "Perform actions like searching for traps and summoning the minion." ** Search (Z): "Search immediate area for traps and secret areas. The player must not move till the search is over, or it will be aborted." ** Summon ©: "Teleport the Minion to your location." Unclickable if the Minion is dead. ** Disarm Trap (X): "Disarms any revealed traps that the Rogue is standing next to." ** Shoot (F): "Shoot an equipped missile weapon/throw a throwing weapon." Unclickable if no ranged or throwing weapon is equipped. ** Jump (V): "Makes the player leap into the air." Unclickable if the player is not wearing the Amulet of Yendor. ** Sleep: "Sleep recovers health after a short pause." * Inventory: "A list of items that the Rogue currently possesses in her Handbag of Holding." ** Weapons: "The list of weapons you and the minion can equip." Unviewable if no weapons are possessed. *** (Weapon): "This weapon is a Level (X) (Weapon)." **** (Equip/Unequip) Main: (Same message.) Unclickable if equipped and cursed. **** (Equip/Unequip) Throw: (Same message.) Unclickable if equipped and cursed or is already using a ranged weapon in the main slot. **** (Equip/Unequip) Minion Main: (Same message.) Unclickable if equipped and cursed. **** (Equip/Unequip) Minion Throw: (Same message.) Unclickable if equipped and cursed or is already using a ranged weapon in the main slot. **** Drop: (Same message.) Unclickable if equipped and cursed. **** Enchantments: (Same message.) Unviewable if unenchanted. ***** (Enchantment) (Level): (Same message.) ** Armour: "The list of armour that you and the minion can equip." Unviewable if no armour is possessed. *** (Armour): "This armour is a Level (X) (Armour)." **** (Equip/Unequip): (Same message.) Unclickable if equipped and cursed. **** (Equip/Unequip) Minion: (Same message.)'' Unclickable if equipped and cursed.'' **** Drop: (Same message.) Unclickable if equipped and cursed. **** Enchantments: (Same message.) Unviewable if unenchanted. ***** (Enchantment) (Level): (Same message.) ** Runes: "The list of runes that can be used on yourself, the minion, monsters, and your equipment." Unviewable if no runes are possessed. *** Rune of (Type): **** Enchant: (Same message.) ***** Weapons: "The list of weapons you can enchant." Unviewable if no weapons are possessed. ****** "This is a Level (X) (Weapon). (Step/Press) right to enchant this item." ***** Armor: "The list of armor you can enchant." Unviewable if no armour is possessed. ****** (Armour): "This is a Level (X) (Armour). (Step/Press) right to enchant this item." **** Eat: (Same message.) **** Throw: (Same message.) **** Feed Minion: (Same message.) **** Drop: (Same message.) ** Hearts: "The list of hearts that you and the minion can eat to regain health." Unviewable if no hearts are possessed. *** (Monster) Heart: "This (monster) heart. Restores some health when eaten." **** Eat: (Same message.) **** Feed Minion: (Same message.) **** Drop: (Same message.) ** Auto-Sort: "Auto-Sort sorts weapons and armour according to the highest combat stats. Does not consider special abilites or enchantments. *** Turn (On/Off): (Same message.) * Lore: "Information that has been gathered about the world." ** Map: (Same message.) *** (Level Set): (Floor) (Clear Percent): (Map graphic). Unclickable. ** Log: (Same message.) *** (Log Message) Unclickable. ** Races: (Same message.) *** (Race): (Same message.) No items are clickable. **** (Name) **** (Description) **** Stats: (Not actual category name.) Special, Attack, Defense, Health, Damage, Attack Speed, Move Speed, Knockback, Stun, Endurance, Bravery ** Items: (Same message.) *** Weapons: (Same message.) **** (Weapon): (Same message.) No items are clickable. ***** (Name) ***** (Description) ***** Stats: (Not actual category name.) *** Armour: '(Same message.) ''No items are clickable. **** '''(Armour): (Same message.) ***** (Name) ***** (Description) ***** Stats: (Not actual category name.) ** Quests: (Same message.) *** (Quest): '(Same message.) ''Unclickable. * '''Options: ** Instructions: "View the basic instructions screen." ** Fullscreen: "Toggle fullscreen. The flash player only allows use of the cursor keys and space when fullscreen in a browser." Unclickable if on a website that does not support fullscreen applications, and a different message will be printed. *** Turn (On/Off): (Same message.) ** Save Settings: "Save only menu settings. You cannot save settings in the Overworld or Underworld. A technical limitation." ** Sound: "Toggle sound." *** SFX: (Same message.) Toggles sound effects in-game. **** Turn (On/Off): (Same message.) *** Music: (Same message.)'' Toggles the background music in-game.'' **** Turn (On/Off): (Same message.) ** Screenshot: "Take a screen shot of the game (making the menu temporarily invisible) and open a filebrowser to save the screenshot to the desktop." ** Record GIF Animation: "Record a 4 second animation of action around the player." *** Turn On: (Same message.) *** Save GIF: "Save out the last 4 seconds of action around the player. May crash the game." Unclickable if not turned on. ** Save Log: "Open a filebrowser to save this game's log to the desktop." ** Menu Move Speed: "Change the speed that the menu moves. Lower values move the menu faster. Simply move the selection to change the speed. *** (Speed, 1-5): (Same message.) Unclickable. ** Console Scroll Direction: "Change the direction the console at the bottom of the screen scrolls." *** (Up/Down): (Same message.) ** Change Keys: "Change the movement keys, menu key and hot keys." *** (Action): (Key): '(Same message.) **** '(Key/Press a Key): '''(Same message.) ** '''Set Hot Key: "Set up a key to perform a menu action. The hot key will work even if the menu is hidden, the hot key will also adapt to menu changes." *** Hot Key: (Key): ' (Same message.) **** '(Menu to select action.) ** RNG Seed: "Copying and setting the magic number that generates all of a single play's content." *** Copy RNG Seed: "Copies the RNG to the system clipboard as text." *** Set RNG Seed: "Set the current random seed value used to generate levels and content. Enter no value for a random seed value." **** (Seed/Enter Number): (Same message.) At this time you may enter any numbers or paste to set the seed. ** Dogmatic Mode: "In dogmatic mode time will only pass when the player is performing an action." *** Turn (On/Off): (Same message.) ** Multiplayer: "Allow the minion to be controlled with the arrow keys. The rogue is controlled by the alternative direction keys." *** Turn (On/Off): (Same message.) *** Minion Shoot (M): "Minion: Shoot an equipped main missile weapon/throw a throwing weapon." Unclickable if disabled or the minion doesn't have a ranged weapon. *** Minion Jump: '"Makes the minion leap into the air." Unclickable if disabled or the minion doesn't have the Amulet of Yendor equipped.'' ** '''New Game: "Start a new game." *** No: (Same message.) Unclickable. *** Yes: (Same message.) ** Reset Saved Data: "Erases all saved data. This cannot be undone." *** No: (Same message.) Unclickable. *** Yes: (Same message). ** Quit: "The game saves state and settings automatically before you enter any area. Current progress will be lost." *** No: (Same message.) Unclickable. *** Yes: (Same message.) ** Credits: "Those involved with making the game." *** Aaron Steed - Code/Art/Design: "Opens a window to Aaron Steed's site - robotacid.com." *** Nathan Gallardo - Sound/Music: "Opens a window to Nathan Gallardo's site (where this game's OST is available)" *** Red Rogue Website: "Opens a window to redrogue.net, where the game can be downloaded." Death Menu This menu will appear if you press Space after death. * You Died: (Same message.) Unclickable. * Reincarnate: "Start a new game." * Save Epitaph: "Save log and current inventory state before the rogue's death to a text file." * Quit to Title: "Return to the title screen." Unclickable.